vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Manifold Missile
General The Manifold Missile is an event explosive type, ship weapon. It was originally avaiable in the event Maelstrom. It has a unique attack pattern, upon hitting a target. This missile detonates and splits into two missiles, these missiles also split into two more missiles, totaling in four missiles per shot. There is a total of four splits including the main missile launched, with a spread of roughly 45 degrees per split, with each smaller missile splitting into two missiles. Smaller missiles appear to have no noticeable explosive radius. After each split, the smaller missiles travel roughly 400 meters before detonating. The missiles can impact on a closer target such as squadrons causing them to begin the chain of splitting early. Manifold missiles that reach their maximum range will detonate and split like normal. They are becoming an increasingly common weapon. Strategy Advantages: It possesses substantial amount of firepower, rivaling that of potent energy weapons such as Aurora rays and impressively, no minimum range. Its broad coverage and firing range makes it appear a promising weapon in close and mid range combat. It has a rather high projectile speed in comparison with other explosive weapons such as Vector torpedoes and Arc missiles, combined with the splitting mechanism, it is less likely to miss its target. Their firepower is key to its effectiveness, it's not yet widely known if the 61 DPS is inclusive of the damage in combination with the split missiles.But either way they are extremely deadly especially with volatile fuel. The split missiles appears to only have a very small explosive radius, it not yet known exactly what sort of enhancing effect antimatter warheads, spectral warheads or volatile fuel have on its explosive radius. The main primary missile however does have a noticeable explosive radius. Manifold missiles can decimate entire waves of squadrons. The Manifold missile also has NO minimal range firing arc which is very uncommon. This makes it extremely useful for rushing as no blind spot will make it impossible to avoid which is what explosive weapons had problems with in rushing fights. The damage each Manifold Missile does is actually four times more than what the UI says, if all four missiles hit their target. Disadvantages: However the Manifold missile does have some disadvantages. One being its weight especially on level III, the weight can potentially be a downside especially to lower level hulls. This can make the ship weaker overall in terms of armor or players will need to equip lighter versions of the Manifold missile, decreasing the ship's firepower. The Manifold missile also doesn't have a large range which can be a problem particularly for battleships - ECHO rays, Aurora rays and Vector torpedoes easily out range the Manifold missile. Cruisers may not be able to get close enough to battleships to open fire. Hulls with the Manifold missile may take more overall damage as they have to get extremely close to the enemy. The Manifold missile may miss its target from its maximum range as the AoE is very small especially during its last branch of missiles. One battleship can outrun every missile shot due to this. It is advised to close in on your targets so the Manifold missiles do not have to travel so much distance to hit their targets. The event that introduced them, Maelstrom, was harder than usual, making it harder for early-mid game players to obtain them. Setup Since the Manifold missile can be equipped everywhere they have a variety of uses *Cutters can are ideal ships to be equipped with Manifold missiles especially Basilisk cutters with blister rounds. It has no minimal range arc, this removes common disadvantages in comparison to SICO missiles and Hydra missiles, making it a very capable at point blank ranges. Its extremely high damage can even make it better then the Burst ray on some occasions as its explosive radius and branching can hit multiple targets at once. *Cruisers are excellent ships to be equipped with the Manifold missile. They can even out rival the Reverb ray sometimes in PvP due to their branching effect, explosive radius and explosive damage type, many cruiser often equip energy resistors. They also excel defeating the aliens in Alien Mobilization. *Battleships are not suitable ships to be equipped with Manifold missiles due to the low range, they can be equipped along with Vector torpedoes to cover the battleships short range weaknesses. Battleships with Manifold missiles are effect against destroying Alien Hives, not so much in PVP as the low range puts in risk of being attacked by pursuing cruisers and out ranged by other battleships with longer ranged weapons. *Frigates although not as ideal, they are still a solid option for frigates. However, if you have the Fissure torpedo easily beats the Manifold missile on frigates in performance due to lower weight and should be used instead in most cases. Trivia *The Manifold missile's exact damage is four times as much as the UI mentions, if all four missiles hit. *The Manifold missile is nicknamed the "Manni Missile" from Manni Gaming who resembles a part of the weapons name *The Manifold missile is the only legendary weapon to have no class/faction specfic restriction. *This weapon has the interesting characteristic of being able to miss a target it has already hit - the split missiles can travel right through the target they exploded on. Gallery Manifold1BP.jpeg|Manifold missile I full BP Manifold2BP.jpeg|Manifold missile II full BP Manifold3BP.jpeg|Manifold missile III full BP manifold_4.png Manifold_3.png Manifold_5.png Cutters Cruisers Battleships Frigates Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Demon Corps Category:Vega Conflict Category:Event Prizes Category:Ship Weapons